


Dear Daisy

by justices



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5x22, 5x22 The End, Emotional, Letter from Phil to Daisy, Philinda - Freeform, Spoilers, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justices/pseuds/justices
Summary: The letter Phil Coulson left in Daisy Johnson's bunk in 5x22 'The End'.





	Dear Daisy

Dear Daisy,

Together we have been in quite some gnarly situations, haven’t we? We travelled time, got to see every end of the world and fought robots (though the actual terminology would be LMD, don’t tell Fitz I said robots). Who would have thought that the girl in the van would turn into the leader we know today? I sure would not have guessed it and I have to admit that all these events, travel in space, fight Hydra and ‘discover’ inhumans were pretty great and all.. I mean we never got bored, were we? But that is not what made me so immense proud; the transformation you made from Skye to Daisy ‘Quake’ Johnson is unbelieve.

You are not that girl in the van anymore. You are Daisy Johnson, an inhuman, a leader.

I know it, the team knows it and you sure as hell should know it as well.

We got to know each other pretty well as I might say, and knowing you I know that you are going to look for a solution to keep me wandering around this earth for many, many more years. I am going to ask you not to. I already got my happy ending. The chance to say my goodbyes, to be with Melinda May and to tell the only (in)human, the closest thing I will ever have to a daughter, how proud I am of her.

That’s all I needed.

But what you need is the people around you. The clouds around you might be dark as the night and you are going to feel the need to push everyone away. Don’t. Because that’s not what families do, yes, you read that right, that is what we are: a family.

Always remember who you are. Never forget who you are inside; determined, loyal and strong as hell.

Fight like the girl we raised you to be, you grew to be.

 

Yours truly,

Phillip J. Coulson

 

 

 

PS: In the attachments you will find signed adoption papers, as I said, nothing too fancy.


End file.
